


A Magical Time

by Sunshineandteddybears



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aro Patton, Christmas fic, Fluff, Gift Fic, Half Korean Janus, Kisses, M/M, Platonic Loceit, Platonic Soulmates, QPR Soulmates, QPRs, Red String of Fate, Roman and Patton are both Romantic positive, SO MUCH FLUFF, Santa Frog, Secret Santa, Soulmate AU, aro roman, fighting old beliefs, like omg all the fluffy, photobooth, snuggles, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineandteddybears/pseuds/Sunshineandteddybears
Summary: Christmas Season has come again as we look upon 3 different sets of soulmates enjoying the festivities in their own ways. Roman and Virgil sharing a tender moment; Remus and Patton enjoying the night to their silly hearts’ content; and Logan fighting a tired old battle as he brings his boyfriend Nate over to Janus’ family Christmas party.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders (qpr), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders (qpr), Logic | Logan Sanders/Procrastination | Nate Sanders
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange





	A Magical Time

The Christmas season was a magical time in Roman’s humble opinion. The lights that decorated homes and shops made the night sky glow, the air seemed to carry the scent of peppermint and gingerbread wherever he went, and snow painted everything in an ethereal white. And to top it all off, it was Christmas Eve. Truly, the essence of whimsy. It was no wonder this was his favorite time of year. “Come on!” he urged, tugging the gloved covered hand in his as he made his way through the Winter Carnival. His pseudo reluctant companion Virgil grumbled but quickened his pace.

“Why couldn’t we have come when the sun was still out?” The epitome of The Nightmare Before Christmas complained, burying his face into his purple scarf. 

“Because everything is prettier at night!” Roman answered, gesturing to the obvious atmosphere. “Now, let’s get in line for the ferris wheel!” It was his favorite thing to do at the carnival. It was always first on his list. 

“You’re such a cliché.” Virgil drawled out, but there was a soft smile on his lips. Roman huffed all the same, rolling his eyes at the other. 

“Like you’re one to talk.” he said, using his free hand to poke his companion in the chest. “You’re worse than I am with Halloween.” Virgil merely shrugged in response, offering no rebuttal. Not that Roman would have heard, as his attention was soon taken away by the ride once they made it to the line. Chestnut brown eyes sparkled in the lights that decorated it, creating a magical atmosphere. He couldn’t help but sigh wistfully. 

“What’s up?” 

“It’s silly.” 

“Doesn’t matter, just tell me.” Roman chuckled quietly at that before rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s just… like you said. The whole ferris wheel at night is a cliché right out of a romcom,” he explained, a bittersweet smile on his face. “And I love that stuff, and I always fantasized about having these kinds of experiences when I was younger…” 

“But?”  
  
“I guess I just feel like I’m some kind of fraud? Or maybe that I don’t deserve it?” When Virgil didn’t respond, Roman pushed on. “Or um, maybe it’s unfair to you? Cause this is stuff couples do and-” A pressure on his hand stopped him. Swallowing, he turned and finally looked at the other.

“We might not be a couple,” the other began, his voice soft, “but we’re still partners. Maybe not like how it is for other people, but I think it counts. And if doing this stuff makes you happy, then you don’t need to find a way to justify it.” Snow began to fall, flakes gently landing in Virgil’s black curls as he looked away shyly. “Besides, I love you and you love me in the way that you can. That’s more than enough.”   
  
Roman blinked before smiling bashfully, leaning into the other’s space to bury his face in the available shoulder. “I really lucked out with you as a Soulmate,” he murmured, peeking up in time to watch brown cheeks grow even darker in a flush. The line moved, as it had been doing during their quiet conversation, and before he knew it the two were guided into their little compartment.

“I’m the lucky one.” Virgil muttered as they got in, making Roman smile all the more. The two sat close together and looked out the window as they rose up, watching as snow fell gently over the carnival. 

Their matching marks glowed softly beneath their gloves.

\-------

“We have a winner!” 

Remus cackled with glee as he was given his prize, a large sized frog in a santa hat. He had no idea what frogs had to do with Christmas, and the thing wasn’t very good quality, but he thought it was the funniest thing. “Happy Not Jesus’ Actual Birthday!” he declared, turning to his left to present it to his companion. 

“Awww!” Patton gushed, taking the weird santa frog and hugging it to his chest. “I love it! Thank you Squishy!” Remus grinned proudly, while quietly snickering at the pet name for what had to be the three-hundredth time. He couldn’t help it though, it was funny! A fact Patton knew cause he always giggled when he used it. The two wandered away from the game booth, close enough for their arms to brush as they walked side by side. They took in the sights, the different games available to play and the people gathered around them all. 

Dark chestnut eyes grew wide when Remus spotted a photobooth, latching onto Patton’s arm in his excitement. “PHOTOBOOTH!!!” he shouted, ignoring the stares that brought as he hopped in place. His reaction was contagious, for the other began to hop as well with a wide grin.

“Oh my gosh we gotta do it!!!” The two young men giggled as they raced through the crowd to the booth. They arrived just as a group walked away with their pictures, leaving it empty just for them. The two rushed inside, still giggling in excitement as Remus dug out a five dollar bill and put it in the machine. “Oh, it's one we can choose the background for!” 

“Ooooh! What options are there?” Eager, the two scrolled through different backgrounds. All were Christmas or winter themed. “Can we do a different one for each picture?” Remus asked, spotting a few he really liked. 

“I think so?” 

“Okay, then let’s do Naughty and Nice one and uh… oh! The Nutcracker one!” He didn’t really care about the story or ballet or whatever, he just liked the name really. Maybe it meant he was still emotionally ten, but that was just funny to him. Patton hummed thoughtfully as he selected the choices before scrolling through the other options. Remus bounced lightly in the seat, eager to see what the other chose. First was a Deck the Halls type one, that had the words Fa-la-la-la-la-la written across the bottom in glittery green. Very sparkly. The last one was a holly frame, green and red berries everywhere. Save for the top where there was a sprig of mistletoe meant to hang over their heads. 

Remus’ heart stuttered a little at the sight of it before he frowned and shook his head. Patton probably hadn’t seen that part. Though it did have the words 'Merry Kissmas’ on it. But that meant he picked it for the pun. Patton loved puns. Not- not him. Not like that anyway. And that was okay. Patton didn’t love anyone like that. He was like Remus’ twin, he just loved differently. Remus was thankful that the sweet bubbly guy wanted any kind of relationship with him, soulmates or not. He could have wanted nothing to do with him, like so many others. But instead, he chose to spend time with him, to have a friendship, and then that friendship evolved into a Queer Platonic Relationship. 

From what Remus knew from his brother’s QPR with his soulmate, kissing wasn’t involved. Well okay, sometimes Virgil would, like, kiss Roman’s hand or the top of his head, but that was because Roman liked stuff like that cause it was in fairy tales and shit like that. Patton liked all that too but not for the same reasons. He was affectionate, but not the kisses kind. So the mistletoe wasn’t any sort of signal or something. 

“Ready?” Patton’s words snapped him out of his own head, and Remus nodded his head quickly. Both to answer the other and to rattle his brain clear. His action received a grin and a press of a button. The screen showed a countdown and all thoughts about kissing and signals left his mind. The two scrambled to make their first silly pose, with Patton holding his hands up like antlers and Remus using his fingers to pull at his mouth while his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The flash lit off and then the next countdown began.   
  
The two went on making their silly poses, laughing after each one. And then the final picture came and Remus remembered the mistletoe frame all over again. His eyes flickered between the screen and Patton’s face, pulse racing the closer the clock reached zero. Two seconds remaining, he let impulse win and crashed his body into his soulmate’s. Mustache and lips pressed into a soft cheek, it’s supple flesh warming the chapped skin. The second he made contact, he felt both elation and panic and in the next second made another impulsive decision. 

He blew a raspberry. 

Patton squealed from the vibrations, just in time for the flash to go off. Laughter filled the booth while he squirmed in Remus’ hold. It filled the raspberry fiend with happiness and a new nefarious plan, moving his lips to blow more along Pattons’ skin. “R-r-reemuusss!” The bubbly man cried out, hardly able to talk from his laughing frenzy. “Th-that tickles!!” Finally he relented, pulling his mouth away while his hands released the cozy body. He snickered as Patton caught his breath, looking with glee at the sickly neon green that now painted the other’s skin thanks to his touch.

“Goober.” Remus snickered more as Patton playfully shoved him. “Come on! Let’s go see our pictures!” At Patton’s urging, which contained more little shoves, he moved out of the booth and held the curtain back for the other.

“Don’t forget your froggy,” he reminded him, making Patton gasp as he indeed almost forgot his carnival prize. Frog retrieved, the two stood by where the pictures were meant to be printed. Both excited to see the results. The moment the first copy printed off, Patton snatched it up in a frenzy, a wide smile stretched on his face. Remus grabbed the second and took a moment to admire the photos.   
  
They were all silly, which was what they wanted to achieve. Though when he got to the last one, he felt his heart thud in his chest once more. One couldn’t tell by looking that Remus was blowing a raspberry, it looked like he simply kissed the other on the cheek. And Patton looked so happy, face frozen in squealed laughter. It was so nice. But it also looked couplely and that wasn’t what they were about-

“This one’s my favorite.” Patton’s voice drew Remus out of his head once more, blinking his eyes as he noticed that the bubbly man was pointing at the last picture. “Don’t we look cute?” Wordlessly, he nodded. He looked to Patton nervously, biting his bottom lip as he waited for… something. Anything to show if what he did was okay or if he screwed up. Every lecture he ever gotten in his life about respecting people’s boundaries unhelpfully returned to his mind. Where was that before he acted on his impulse?

When it was clear Patton wasn’t going to say anything, Remus frowned and bounced on his feet. He could leave it, not bring it up at all. But no response made him restless. He wasn’t one to just let things go unsaid, for better or worse. “So what do you wanna do ne-”

“Did I mess up?” He hadn’t meant to interrupt Patton. The words sorta just spilled out of him. But they were out there now, couldn’t be brought back in. When Patton casted confused eyes his way, he simply continued on. “With the cheek thing.” Remus frowned as he swung his hands around. “I didn’t ask if it was okay, and I just went with it even though I know we’re not a couple and that you’re not that kind of affectionate and I don’t even know why I did it, I just saw the mistletoe and then it was all I could think about and it’s stupid-”

Patton was suddenly much closer and something pressed against his mouth. It took Remus five whole seconds after Patton pulled away to realize that he’d been kissed. It took five more for the realization to sink in. “What the fu-”  
  
“I like kisses.” Patton said as explanation, grinning brightly. “They’re nice.” With that, he wrapped an arm around Remus’ and began to tug them away from the booth. 

“So it’s okay to do that sometimes?” he asked, just to double check.

“Mmhmm.” Well that was a relief. “Just no tongue.”

“Fiiiiiiine.”

\-------

“You sure it’s okay for me to come along?”

“Yes. Janus invited you personally.” Logan calmly stated, for what had to be the fifth time that day. He and Nate, his boyfriend of seventh months, were approaching his best friend’s house for a Christmas party. As they approached the house, the little red string tied around his pinky shortened. 

“Yeah but like, is his family okay with it?” Nate asked, his own hands stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket. The bespectacled man sighed before reaching out to touch his boyfriend’s arm.

“His parents are happy to have you.” he began, giving an encouraging pat. “The rest of his family… merely have a hard time processing our dynamic.” That was an understatement, but it was the most polite way he could think of saying they were stuck in old beliefs. “The point remains, you were invited.”   
  
“Yeah okay.” The two reached the door and Logan lifted his left hand to knock. Laughter and chatter could be heard inside, some of it in English and some of it in Korean. The sound grew louder as the door opened, revealing a young man with dark splotches on his left half of his face. 

“Oh thank god you’re finally here.” Janus sighed out, opening the door more to let the two of them in. “Now I don’t have to deal with my grandparents alone.” Logan snorted as they crossed the threshold, rolling his eyes at his friend’s dramatics. “Glad you could come Nate. Logan, Auntie is going to ambush you the second she spots you.” Now, it was his turn to sigh, nodding to show he heard while he took off his coat. 

“Very well. Thank you for the warning.” Janus’ Aunt was fond of him, to put it mildly. She was one of the louder voices of his friend’s family to try and push the two of them together romantically. Ignoring the fact that neither had ever held such feelings for the other. All because of a silly little red string that bonded them as soulmates. 

Of course, Logan wasn’t ignorant or dismissive of the cultural significance it held, but Janus and he were not the only platonic soulmates in existence. To still insist the contrary simply because their soul bond was a red string tied to their pinkies however, was regressive. There was no reason for it beyond tradition and old beliefs, and society had evolved long past forcing soulmates to marry out of obligation. 

“Is there anything I should be warned about?” Nate asked, bringing Logan’s attention back to him as he too took off his jacket. Wordlessly, he reached out and took his boyfriend’s hand. Intertwining their fingers together as he moved in closer. Janus hung both of their jackets up while clicking his tongue in thought. 

“My grandparents on my mother’s side don’t speak English, and they’ll probably call you some dirty words that you won’t understand. Just smile and be polite like you don’t have a clue, and they’ll behave themselves.” He instructed, “Auntie will talk about how great Logan and I are together, ignore her. My younger cousins just know what the adults tell them, so they’ll be distant at first. But talk about your motorcycle or about video games and they’ll warm up to you fast.” With that, Janus patted Nate on the back. “Everyone else will be chill, so don’t worry about them.” Logan could feel his boyfriend finally start to relax. “Oh except for Uncle Bob. He just got out of prison and he’s itching for a fight.”

“He’s lying.” Logan quickly interjected, glaring at Janus who merely snickered and shrugged. “None of his relatives have ever been arrested and his uncle is a pacifist.” 

“Promise?” 

“I Promise.”

“Spoil sport.” Janus teased, sticking his tongue out at them. Logan rolled his eyes in return. “Okay, ready to plunge into a snake pit?” 

“Shouldn’t that be ‘the lions’ den’?” Nate asked, squeezing Logan’s hand as they began to walk down the hall and towards all the voices. 

“Not in this family it’s not.” Was all Janus said before pushing them into the living room. “Logan and Nate are here!” he called out, bringing forth everyone’s attention. Janus' parents greeted the two warmly, as did his father’s side of the family, while select members of the mother’s side gave polite greetings while appraising Nate. There was no mistaking the looks down at their intertwined hands. “Good luck.” Janus whispered before taking off for the kitchen. Traitor.

“Let’s get this over with.” Logan muttered quietly before giving a smile to everyone.

“We got this.” was Nate’s quiet response. Sounding more sure than he did just a few minutes prior. It made his smile turn just a bit more fond, heart filled with warmth to know that meeting his soulmate’s family wasn’t going to scare off the man he loved. 

It made the Christmas season just a little more magical.


End file.
